<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precocious tease by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128113">Precocious tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asks: Naruto x fem! reader where he finds out that his sexy jutsu works on her and he just keeps using it to the point where she gets fed up and kisses him. 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precocious tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Naruto had figured out that you were easily affected by his proud invention there had been very little peace for you.</p><p>“[Name]!” the blond called you, followed by a puff and the replacement of a debauched figure, wiggling and winking back at you for attention.</p><p>You groaned, unable to help yourself as you covered the lower half of your face.</p><p>“Oh, and what do you think about this!” the male continued mischievously, hands forming into the familiar signs again as you leapt forward and jumped at him.</p><p>“Nope, enough. You win,” you declared with a pout, ashamed at your own reaction as you pushed Naruto down.</p><p>You should have known that Naruto’s determination was greater than your own will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>